


sweet creature

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Like seriously it's soft, M/M, Song fic, all sides of love, being in love, soft, soulmate, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: James reflects on his relationship with Alex apon a question about soulmates.-" sweet creature, wherever i go, you bring me home. "





	sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a really soft fic i wrote based on harry styles' song sweet creature (knowing the song isnt necessary when reading the fic)
> 
> also anyone notice that i almost always write in the prespective of the person whos in love with alex? yeah it's cuz im gay
> 
> anyway enjoy!

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Alex asks James one night.

It's a few minutes before midnight and James can feel the alcohol making his head turn.

Alex is chewing his hoodie string, eyes glossed over in intoxication and hands fiddling with James' sleeve.

The first thing James can even think about is how much he bloody _loves_ him.

There are circles under his eyes, dark from lack of sleep, his hair getting long and sticking up in different ways. His nails are bitten short and he looks emotionally exhausted, but James doesn't think he's ever seen anyone look prettier.

James remembers the phrase twin flames - when two people's souls are the same and they're meant to be together.

And he had never been one to believe in souls as a concept in general, but when he looks at Alex, everything he once thought is tossed out the window.

With just a glance, the differences between the two are a stark contrast. Alex's hands are small compared to his, eyes light while his dark.

And there was stuff beyond the obvious physical juxtapositions. James could be too loud sometimes, take things too far, and Alex was usually the one telling him to knock it off.

In a lot of ways, they shouldn't get along as well as they do, let alone be in a serious relationship. James, however, thinks that's why they are.

They're different, that much is clear, but fundamentally they want the same things. They help each other grow.

The light of Alex's flat glows amber, making the boy himself seem something of a movie.

James thinks about the nights they spend on this sofa. Alex on his lap, peppering kisses across his face and telling James he loves him again and again between them. James would ask why he was being that way and Alex would say he just wants to make sure he knows.

Days when James would wake up before Alex and just look at him, pressed into a sea of sheets as he slept peacefully, all his walls down. He'd wake him up with a hand through his hair and a soft voice saying good morning, and Alex's eyelashes would flutter as he opened his eyes.

He'd greet him with a smile the second he laid his eyes on James, no matter how early, and he'd lean over to kiss him no matter how gross either of their morning breathe was.

He'd make coffee for them while James would shower, knowing exactly how he likes it.

He'd sit on James' bed when the taller had to edit, trying not to distract him but also attacking him with kisses when he took breaks, his limbs draped across him.

He's call James gorgeous, something no one had ever done in a relationship, and if he tried to protest he'd say over and over that James is beautiful.

Whenever they go drinking Alex is always all over him, kissing James' cheek and wrapping his arms around his neck when they danced. James didn't care though, because everyone was looking at him.

Alex, with his tiny frame and dazzling smile, had many people eyeing him every time they went out. They knew though, the second Alex kisses him in the middle of the dance floor, fingers in his hair and standing on his toes, that he was with James.

The thing about Alex and James, is at the end of the day they love each other. A love so deep and raw that James only dreamed about for so long, with ups and downs.

They argue, of course they do, because they're young and stubborn and sometimes James thinks Alex is the most annoying person he's ever bloody met. Yet regardless, he loves him both because and in spite of that.

He wants Alex as a whole, his kindness and beauty, his outspokenness and days where he doesn't speak, his lowest lows and overwhelming highs, James loves him.

And maybe that's what people mean when they talk about soulmates. Maybe twin flames are less than being the same person as another, but loving them for everything they are, the good, the bad, all of it.

James notices his pretty smile and his dark circles. His selflessness and his stubborness. His soft skin and his morning breath.

He reaches out, fingers brushing across Alex's jaw and resting his hand there, feeling his warmth.

And as Alex sits in front of him, awaiting an answer, James decides that that's exactly what being soulmates is.

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed comments make me smile and i always appreciate kudos!! im working on something longer than i usually write for this fandom (around 11k words so far, james/alex so loom forward to that soon!!)


End file.
